


What Tension

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fighting leads to sex, overuse of the word cock and its synonyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Their best friends are dating now, but Harry and Theo hate each other





	What Tension

**Author's Note:**

> A Prompt from [WeestarMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie) spawned this, I take no credit for the crap my drunken brain produces.

“For fuck’s sake Nott, can’t you keep your hands to yourself and your attention on the couple?”

Harry looked over to Ron, stood across from where the altar was supposed to be and sighed.

“Mate,” He said.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Weasley.” Theo pulled Harry so his back was against Theo’s chest.

“Do you think he likes it, babes?”

Harry heard Ron squeak. He knew it was Ron because he was always the same way, not that he could focus on much besides Theo’s lips on his neck, his teeth, his hard cock pressing against him.

“Theo.”

Theo sighed and moved away from Harry and suddenly Harry fucking hated the fact that Ron was there.

“Babes.”

Fuck Theo and fuck his voice that was vocal sin when he started. Fuck Theo and that fucking tongue that tore him to pieces and rebuilt him anew.

“Remember our first time?”

* * *

“You’ve got to be joking?”

Hermione stood up, her spine straight and her jaw tilted upwards defiantly.

“And why have I ‘got to joking’ Harry Potter?” she asked.

“It’s _Malfoy_ Hermione,” he said. “You know, the person who wished you were dead when we were all of twelve years old?”

“He’s made up for that and you know it,” she told him, her eyes flashing dangerously, daring him to say something else.

“He’s a Slytherin!”

“And you were almost one.”

“His father tried to kill us, on multiple occasions.”

“He’s not his father.”

“He —”

“Enough!” Her hair was sparking with magic when she whirled around. “I like him, Harry. That’s enough for me to at least try, why can’t it be enough for you?”

Harry ran his hand down his face and sighed before hugging Hermione tightly. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ll try to get along with him, for you.”

“Thank you.”

The party was great, at least for a while. The alcohol was flowing and the mix of Hermione’s friends and Draco’s were blending together almost seamlessly.

All except for Theodore Nott and Harry.

Harry was nice to Draco and polite to most of his friends and then Theo had turned up and it was like a switch had flipped.

Now they were both stood in Hermione’s garden trying to remember why they weren’t already throwing their fists at each other.

Hermione stood by the kitchen window watching them argue and Draco kept their guests in booze so they wouldn’t leave the sitting room. It was fine, Hermione told herself. Harry had been itching for an argument for weeks, he would get it off his chest tonight while drunk and the next time they were all together would be fine. Really. 

* * *

“You’re such a fucking dickhead, Potter, always think you’re right about everything and won’t even take into consideration the thought that you might be wrong.”

“Like you’d know,” Harry said. “If you pay that much attention to me Nott, I’m a bit worried.”

“Because you have a monopoly on stalking do you?”

“So you’re admitting you’re fucking stalking me? What the fuck? Does Hermione know her boyfriends best mate is a fucking nutter? Does Malfoy know?”

“Oh please, it’s not like it’d be difficult to stalk you, the fucking _Prophet_ had a photo of you sniffing a fucking melon the other week because apparently you hadn’t been photographed leaving a club with anyone that day.”

“Oh my god,” Harry said, throwing his hands into the air with dramatic aplomb. “You’re actually fucking stalking me via the dailies. How the fuck are you not in Azkaban?”

“Is your huge ego an overcompensation for something, Potter or have you always been this full of yourself and I’m only now noticing because you’ve finally turned your attentions from Draco?”

“My dick is perfectly adequate, Nott,” Harry growled.

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Who said I was talking about your cock, Potter?”

Harry wasn’t sure how it happened, but the next thing he was aware of was him pinning Theo to the side of Hermione’s cottage, their faces a little too close together and the anger-charged air turning into a different kind of tension.

“Yanking on the kneazles-tails isn’t how you pull, Potter,” Theo said, trying to sneer as he said it but all too aware of the fact that if he inched his hips forward a little, he’d probably be able to rub one out on Harry’s stomach.

Harry pressed him harder against the wall, one leg sliding between Theo’s. It was when his own crotch came into contact with Theo’s thigh that he realised just how hard he was.

“You’re a prick, Nott.”

“And you, apparently, get off on that. How does that make you feel, Potter?”

* * *

Harry practically dragged Theo away from the wedding practice. He only needed ten minutes, five if Theo was as wound up as he was.

“Babes?”

Harry pushed him against the wall at the side of Malfoy’s Manor.

“Our first time,” Harry said as he pinned Theo to the wall, one hand on his hip, his legs either side of Theo’s thigh. “Went a bit like this, yeah, right after you said I had a tiny dick but before you said —”

“‘Of course you’re hung like a hippogriff,’ yeah babes, I remember. Although I think you were on your knees at the time.”


End file.
